Nobody's Perfect
by Sakura12
Summary: What would happen if Hikari went into a relapse of her childhood illness? Will Takeru finally realise his feelings and accept them. And will Daisuke back down from his crush and find someone new? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**What would happen if Hikari went into a relapse of her childhood illness? Will Takeru finally realise his feelings and accept them. And will Daisuke back down from his crush and find someone new? Read to find out!**_

**Extra Summary: **_**The title of this story is based on a song called 'Nobody's Perfect' by Miley Cyrus about the fact that nobody's perfect and that anytime you feel like it's just one of those days when nothings going your way, just figure something else out, don't get down, try again.**_

**Nobody's Perfect**

It was a usual day for Kari Kamiya, the usual waking up, brushing my teeth after eating breakfast, going to school and coming back. Except this day was different, I had a massive headache that just wouldn't go away. But just ignoring it I walked to school and met up with Yolei, Cody, Tk and Davis, who arrived with Ken that just transfered to our school. Just walking to school was getting me agitated. Everything they did, laugh, talk, walk. It just made my headache even bigger until Igot to the point when I just had to scream.

"Just be quiet! Why won't you be quiet!?" I screamed, everybody stopped to look at me with an odd expression on their face, I was an animal. But who could blame them? I had no reason to yell.

"Hey Kari, are you feeling okay?" Davis asked, putting his hand on my forehead. It just got me even more mad. All I wanted some peace and quiet! I pushed away his hand and stomped on his foot.

"Just leave me alone, all I asked was for you guys to be quiet is that to much to ask!?" I yelled, holding my hands on my head. Tk walked up to me, seeing my head was hurting.

"Come on, we'll take you to the nurse's office and head to class. Then later we'll come and pick you up after home room alright?" Tk asked. I looked up at him and smiled nodding my head.

So they headed up to the school and to the nurse's office dropping me off and heading for homeroom. I proceeded to go and sit on the school bed and wait for the nurse while sitting there I began to think. I've has had this feeling before when I was younger. These extreme headaches, the feeling of something in my gut. Everything I had felt before.

"Kari Kamiya? Why, what are you doing here?" Miss Miyomoto asked.

"My friends told me to let you give me a check up." I explained, looking down at mt hands. I had never liked going to the school nurse to give me check-ups, it made me feel useless.

"Oh yes of course. I'm sorry it's just, you've never been to the nurse's office since you had that terrible illness as a child. But I should give you a checkup before homeroom is over." Miss Miyomoto said, giving me the full check-up before sending me out into the hallway to meet up with my friends who took me to class.

Ever since then my headaches had disappeared for the entire day and I was my old cheerful self. Yolei even called me, 'Miss Miyomotos Miracle', because she had gone back to normal after seeing her. It felt like all the troubles in the world had gone away. My friends all started walking home together. Ken had moved into the apartment building I lived in so we walked home together. Talking about the good times in the Digital World, about Davis being a total and complete moron until we got to my apartment floor and and Ken left me to take the elavtor to the next floor. I was just about to open my door when I suddenly felt like the room was sitting so I layed down on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Kari! Kari, are you okay? Kari you have to get up!" Ken yelled running towards me and shaking me. I quickly shook my head and got up, holding onto Ken for support, "Kari we have to tell someone one, your brother, your mom. Someone!"

"Please Ken, I can't tell anyone. I can't let anyone know. I don't want to go to the hospital. Please!" I pleaded, hugging him tightly.

"Fine. But if it happens again, then I'll have to tell Tai." Ken explained, letting go of the hug I started opening the door.

"Alright, but promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Yolei, alright?" I asked, he nodded his head and walked away.

---------------------

It was a stressful night. Everytime I would get to sleep my head would just continue to hurt. More each time, until it got to the point where I went out to the balcony and lay there looking at the sky until finally I fell asleep out in the cold air. I woke up the next morning to realise I wasn't in my bed, and that I had a blanket wrapped around me and a pillow under my head. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Tai and mama making breakfast.

"Good morning Hika, you should get a head start on breakfast. You've woken up a bit late, I found you out on the balcony last night and covered you up in blankets. Here have some eggs." Mama said, passing me a plate of green eggs. (Organic? I say killer!)

"Mama, can I have a few friends over tonight for a sleep over tonight, you know. With it being Tai's birthday today I wanted a couple friends to hang out with while Tai's friends are here." I explained, mama turned around and looked at me.

"Who will it be? Yolei and Sora?" Mama asked.

"Actually the whole gang from school, that includes the boys." I said, looking at mama who had a look of caution on her fac, "I know what your going to say, I shouldn't have guys over in my room and sleep in there. But actually they'll be sleeping in the living room. We'll just be talking in my room, nothing more. I promise, please mama!"

"Alright, but if I find out that anything inapropriate is happening you will be grounded and switch schools." Mama finally gave in, I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

"You need to learn how to tame her mom." Tai said, chewing on his piece of toast. Mama grinned and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't talk back." She grinned walking away.

----------------------------

"Hey Davis-kun, Tk-kun!" I exclaimed running up to them, a big smile planted on my face.

"Oh hey Kari, what took you so long, we've been waiting for awhile." Tk said, worried expressions planted in both Tk and Davises face.

"I slept in. I had such a nice sleep, I slept on the balcony because it was to hot in the house." I explained, rubbing the back of my head, "Where's Ken, he didn't pick me up."

"He tried to pick you up, but you wouldn't get up so he just went to school. Past us just acouple seconds ago." Davis said, "But let's go, school gonna start any second."

"Right!" I exclaimed, and we ran to school together.

--------------------------

After school all the D3 Digidestined formed outside the school and just talked about our weekend plans. Although we didn't have any, well at least until I spoke up, "As you guys know that today is Tai's birthday right?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well mama said I could invite you guys over for Tai's party then you guys can all sleep over. Girls in my room, guy's in Tai's room. Do you guys want to come?" I asked, everyone looked at me and for a second I thought they wouldn't.

"Don't worry Kari, I'll definatly go. If it means cake and a party sleep over with truth or dare. I'm in!" Yolei exclaimed, hanging off Ken literally, "And where ever I go, Ken goes. Besides he's been to your house loads of times before!"

"And I have to go no matter what, Tai's the one who invited me." Tk said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Party at your house I'm in, besides you'll be there right Kari?" Davis asked, I nodded, "I'm in!"

"I guess I'll go, but I might show up a bit later. I promised mom I would be home for supper." Cody said.

"I'll go, I just have to inform my parents. Besides, looks like Yolei isn't giving me much of a choice." Ken said.

"Then it's settled, you guys get your stuff, and we'll meet here. Bring some money to." I said happily, they looked at me questionally, "Don't ask questions. And it's not for Tai's present he's already got all he wanted. The only one that had to get him one was Tk, and me of course."

They all nodded and ran off in their seperate directions, while me and Ken walked to his place to tell his mom and to grab his stuff. He turned towards me, "Are you sure you want us over, you've been having headaches lately. That's not good."

"I'm fine just stop worrying, I haven't had them all day, they're probably gone. I probably just had a cold. You should stop worrying about me, I was always like this as a kid. I'll get over it." She smiled happily, and opened the door to her apartment after grabbing his stuff.

-----------------------

About an hour later everyone was finally there and celebrating Tai's birthday happily. Smiling faces were all about everwhere. Everything was going fine, that's when they started playing truth or dare.

"I'll go first since I'm the guy that your here to celebrate!" Tai said happily, spinning the bottle. It landed on Matt. Tai grinned evily.

"Jokes on you matt, you thought you were the best of the best." Sora grinned happily, taking in everything.

"Who wants drink!" I exclaimed, standing up rather quickly, everybody put up their hands. So I walked towards the kitchen and started making my special, 'Virgin Marys'.

Finally everything was done, I grinned happily. Taking two glasses at a time into the living room passing them out. Finally everyone had one until the last one left was her's and Tk's. She grinned happily and walked into the living room. This is what she had always wanted. Having fun with her friends without worrying about anything.

Entering the living room she looked towards the circle of digidestined and began stumbling a little bit towards them. Seeing two of each, including the younger digidestined digimon. She tried walking some more before she saw flashes of darkness and then she saw herself on a cross. Shouting and shouting for help as hands that appeared outta no where started grabbing and pulling as if they were trying to rip her skin off. Finally she looked up and saw a light before everything became completely black.

-------------------------

Tk's Pov:

It was like every thing was going in slow motion. One minute everybody was drinking and laughing and the next Kari walks into the room, smiling that beautiful and bubbly smile. Probly glad that everyone was there just like old times in the digital world.

But suddenly there was a large crash and a bang that signeled that something had hit the floor. Pretty hard at that. I turned over to the direction of the kitchen and saw Kari lieing on the ground unconscious. Me and Tai hurried over to her. Calling her parents into the room. I didn't know what to do. Everything was horrible. Worst birthday party ever. The last thing I remember from that night is seeing the ambulance drive away with the crying parents of Kari.

-----------------------

I hope that was good, I'm kinda depressed right now. I guess Im on suicide watch 2. But yea, just tell me if you like it or if you don't. Critiscm is wanted, creative or just regular flames if you wanted. Do what you want if you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. Hey! Im back! Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


End file.
